Poor Sasuke
by 9KMS5MOH
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke act like a couple, but Sasuke never notices. When he says something and Naruto takes it the wrong way, what'll happen? Warnings: AU, OOC, Yaoi, ect.
1. Introduction

**This story has been bugging me forever but I haven't been able to think of a way to start it.**

**I'VE FINALLY THOUGHT OF A WAY!**

**It's 1:47 am and I can't sleep, so I decided, why not?**

**Anyways, yay!**

**1234567890987654321**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Rating (Subject to change): T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Possible Sex, Yaoi, etc.**

**1234567890987654321**

Itachi observed Naruto, one of his friends, and Sasuke, flirting as usual. Sasuke was the only one who hadn't noticed. One time, Kiba had tried to tell him and Sasuke denied it. He had no idea.

Naruto did though. He'd come to Itachi with news that he really liked Sasuke. And, that one day, Itachi would let him date him.

_I'm not who you should be asking. _Itachi thought, watching Sasuke pinch Naruto back playfully. Itachi grinned a little before looking at his cigerette and throwing it to the ground.

Naruto smiled and pinched Sasuke back. _God, I love you…_ He'd long ago acknoleded his feelings for the younger Uchiha. He'd do anything for him.

"Hey, you guys, guess who's got enough money for a share pop!" Kiba said, walking by the fence that surrounded the backyard. "Come on. Let's go to the store!" He said, waiting for everyone stand up.

Sasuke stood and looked at Naruto, who was still sitting.

"Go on ahead, I think I'mma stay here." He said, crossing his legs.

"Come on, Naruto! Don't be lazy!" Sasuke said, pulling Naruto up, or trying to.

"I don't wanna." Naruto whined. He got up anyways. As long as it was Sasuke who asked, he'd do it. He slung his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and walked with his friends to the store.

_As long as it was for Sasuke…_

1234567890987654321

**Well, there's the Intro. Hope you guys all like it.**

**I have the plot all figured out in my mind.**

**Please review. Contructive criticism welcome. Flames will burn your soul.**

**;;;;;)))))**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay! I've already got a couple of reviews!**

**Warnings are one the first chap.**

**Enjoy!**

**1234567890987654321**

Shikamaru watched his friends boredly (calculatingly) and noticed nothing new happening.

Itachi was smoking a cigarette, Gaara was glaring heatedly at some grass, Kiba was cracking jokes that no one but Naruto was listening to and Naruto had his arm around Sasuke.

Nothing out of the norm. Shikamaru hated it. Couldn't something exciting happen, now, soon, later? Why did everything have to always be the same?

Kiba looked at his watch and noticed it was almost 7:00. He almost pissed his pants. He was supposed to meet his mom and his sister at the county fair almost an hour ago.

He stood to leave.

"Hey, man. Where you going?" Naruto asked. Everyone suddenly looked up at Kiba, Naruto the only one who noticed his sudden attempt of disappearance.

"I was supposed to meet my mom and Hana an hour ago at the fair." He said, panic and rush in his voice.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said, "Why don't we all go. We all like your mom anyways."

They all nodded, except for Itachi, who took another drag from his cigarette before throwing it and getting up, showing he too, was going.

Even though Itachi was 19, he still refused to smoke outside his backyard, so if he needed a cigarette, everyone either dealt with his dickishness, left or got punched.

"Ok, I'm not sure how long it'll be though." Kiba said nervously, looking at Itachi and then to Gaara, who hated crowds.

"Don't worry about any of that." Itachi said, lighting another cigarette and smoking it as quick as possible, making sure he had enough nicotine to make it through. Gaara just glared more. He didn't have a way to hold off of the crowds.

"We'll take breaks every now and then for Gaara. You know, away from the crowds." Naruto said. Gaara let out a small sigh of relief through his nose. No one noticed it besides Itachi and Shikamaru though.

"Ok then. Let's go." Kiba said. They all piled into Itachi's car and started to drive toward the fair grounds.

1234567890987654321

"Where the hell have you been! I swear to God if I asked you to meet me somewhere when the world was ending, you'd be thirty fucking minutes late! I was about to send the dogs out to find you! You know what I would have done when they brought you back, huh! Do you Kiba! Do you fucking know!" Kiba's mom ranted for about three seconds, speaking faster than she normally would because of her rage.

"Beat me up…?" Kiba guessed.

"Wrong! I would have beaten the shit out of you! What were you even doing! I hope you weren't doing drugs! Do you know what I would have fucking done if you were doing drugs! Huh! Do you Kiba!" She yelled. People were staring now.

"Beat the shit out of me…?" Kiba said. Naruto withheld a chuckle. Kiba just made it worse than it already was.

"Now you're cussing at your mother, huh you smart-assed mother fucker!" She bellowed. There was nothing she hated more than someone cussing at her and right now, in her rage, anything Kiba said or did was directed towards her.

"I wasn't cussing at you, mom." Kiba said.

Kiba's mom's eyes popped out in fury. "Now you're fucking talking back to me! Oh my God, Kiba! I should beat the shit out of you right now! Are you even listening to me!" She roared. She was now furious.

"NO! I was just saying what you would have done, I wasn't-" Kiba was cut off by Naruto, knowing that if he said one more word, his mom _would _beat the shit out of him, in the fairgrounds too.

"What he's saying is, he's very sorry for being so late and he'll try harder next time to be on time. Isn't that right, Kiba?" Naruto said, putting his head next to Kiba's shoulder.

"Uh… Yeah! That's what I was trying to say!" Kiba said, absolutely relieved by Naruto's save.

"Ok then. But if it happens again, I'm going to the beat the living shit right out of you. Do you hear me, boy?" She said, pointing her finger into her son's relieved but still scared face.

"Yes, I hear you, mom." Kiba said and let out a big breath when his mom, still red-faced, walked into the little sitting area Hana was sitting in, eating a burger. She waved at his with a humored smile on her face.

Naruto patted Kiba on his shoulder and went up to burger stand, planning on buying himself and Sasuke a burger each and a pop to share, which would probably be everyone's pop to share.

Sasuke already knew Naruto was buying his food and walked over to the burger stand and stood beside him. Naruto wrapped his arm around his shoulder naturally.

1234567890987654321

They had finished their burgers about thirty minutes ago and were now out in the world. Itachi and Gaara split off into a group. Shikamaru went with Kiba, Hana and their mother. Sasuke and Naruto went off by themselves.

Sasuke spotted a game where you knocked over cans. He had his eyes on a plush snake, but after five failed attempts, he was ready to give up.

"I'll take a try." Naruto said, paying the three dollars to play. He was given his three balls and made it on the first try.

"Ok, choose what you like, Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at the snake again, but then laid his eyes on a giant plush fox. He pointed at it and it was given to him.

He tried handing it over to Naruto, who refused it.

"But you're the one who won it." Sasuke said, glaring at him slightly.

"I won it for you." Naruto said, smiling softly at him. _He's so cute when he's frustrated._

"I chose it for you." Sasuke said, his frustration growing into slight anger. _Just take the fucking fox!_

"How about we share it. I'll take it one week, you can take it next, so on and so on." Naruto said, trying to keep Sasuke from not talking to him. He didn't think he could handle that.

"Fine, we'll flip a coin to decide who gets him first later, so we don't argue about that too." Sasuke said, grinning a little at the thought of a joint custody over a stuffed fox toy.

"Ok." Naruto agreed.

Sasuke grabbed him in a sudden hug that Naruto accepted immediately.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said softly into his shoulder.

Naruto's heart fluttered in his chest. _Does he mean it? It sure sounded like he did. _

Naruto pulled away from the hug and leaned forward.

Sasuke was confused until he felt lips press against his own.

1234567890987654321

**End of chapter!**

**How will Sasuke take it?**

**I'll give you a hint: Badly**

**Ok, I'll let ya'll go now. I'm tired anyways.**

**Please review. And please give me criticism… I love to know where to improve.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**I'm excited; I've already gotten 4 reviews, over 800 hits, 7 favs and 14 alerts! Yay! That's an average of 2 reviews, 400 hits, 3-4 favs and 7 alerts per chapter!**

**I'm going to try to make this chapter longer. **

**Warnings are in the Intro.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**1234567890987654321**

_Sasuke was confused until he felt lips press against his own._

Naruto was a little worried at first when he didn't feel Sasuke responding to the kiss, but he got even more worried when Sasuke pushed him away and threw the stuffed fox at him. Sasuke ran away and the rest of the way home.

Naruto pulled out his phone and quickly called Itachi.

"_Hello._"

"Itachi, I'm going to leave, alright?" Naruto said, panicking, but trying to keep it out of his voice.

"_One second,_" Itachi said over the line. There was some mumbling before Itachi was back on the line. "_Alright, I just wanted to make sure that everyone was ok with it. No one has a problem so we'll see you back at the house._"

Naruto sighed with relief, "Alright, see you then." He hung up and sprinted to Itachi and Sasuke's house. When he got there, Sasuke wasn't outside and the doors were all locked. Naruto reached under the mat and found the spare key Mrs. and Mr. Uchiha kept there. He unlocked the door and walked up the stairs.

He found a broken lamp and set the fox on the table where it had been. He continued to the end of the hall and turned left. He tried the knob to find it was locked.

"Sasuke, it's Naruto. Can you let me in?" Naruto asked through the door. He was answered with something breaking against the door and some very loud crying. "Please, Sasuke? We really need to talk."

"Go the fuck away!" Sasuke yelled at the other side of the door before there was a loud bang on the door.

"Sasuke, will you just let me in?" Naruto said, getting frustrated.

"I said, go the fuck away!" Sasuke yelled again.

"Fine!" Naruto said before walking away and sitting outside, waiting for the others to return from the fair.

1234567890987654321

Inside Sasuke's room, it was trashed. Sasuke had thrown everything around in his room in his frustration. There was no doubt he was going to clean it, but right now, he felt empty, too empty to do anything.

Naruto had come upstairs, which made Sasuke mad again. He had thrown a picture at the door. The ironic thing was, it was a picture of the two of them. He had also punched the door and now his hand hurt.

Now he lay in his bed, mad at himself for not noticing sooner, mad at Naruto for kissing him and mad at everyone else for leaving them alone. He was going to fucking kill all of them. Well, he wasn't going to kill anyone, but he sure wanted to.

Being so exhausted, Sasuke passed out.

1234567890987654321

When the rest of the guys showed up, Naruto did the unexpected. He asked Itachi for a cigarette. Naruto had only ever asked for a cigarette when his brother went to jail for something he didn't do. Kyuubi was still in jail.

Itachi lit both of their cigarettes. Naruto finished his before Itachi.

"So, what happened?" Kiba tried uneasily.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Naruto said softly. He was about to cry again, as he had before they got back.

"Did you walk all the way here?" Shikamaru asked. It was nearly three miles.

"No, I ran." Naruto said. He was already tired of questions and asked Itachi for another cigarette.

Itachi handed him one and lit it for him. "Where's Sasuke at? I called him but he ignored the call." Itachi said, putting the lighter into his pocket.

Naruto looked at the fox that sat happily on the table that was between himself and Kiba. "He's in bed, he was tired, so I brought him home."

"No you didn't." Gaara said, "If Sasuke was just tired, he'd be answering."

"And you wouldn't be smoking." Shikamaru added.

"What happened, Naruto?" Itachi demanded. He wanted to know what the fuck happened and he wanted to know right now.

"I won that fox over there for Sasuke and then we decided to share it and he said 'I love you' and I took it the wrong way and so I kissed him and now he's either pissed or just mad so I tried to go upstairs to talk to him, but he wouldn't let him in so now I'm mad and I'm going to go now." Naruto said quickly before grabbing the fox and leaving.

"What did he say?" Kiba asked Itachi, but Itachi was already getting up to go and talk to Sasuke. He had heard every word and was now worried.

"He said that Sasuke said he loved him so Naruto kissed him. Now Sasuke's upset and so is he." Shikamaru had also heard every word and was not worried. He'd seen this before. It was denial. Sasuke was only mad because he wasn't ready to accept the fact that what Naruto had done was what he probably wanted too.

1234567890987654321

Itachi knocked on the door to Sasuke's room. "Sasuke, it's Itachi. Open up."

"Go away." Was the weak reply he got back from the other side of the door.

Itachi reached up to the top of the door before pulling down a key that Sasuke kept up there just in case.

He put the key into the door and almost wasn't able to open it because of the horrible mess inside. He quietly began to clean. It took him and hour and a half before he was done. He sat down beside Sasuke on the bed, who muttered a quiet thank you before ignoring him again.

Itachi began to run his fingers through his little brother's hair. "So, tell me what happened." Itachi said quietly.

"You already know. Naruto told you; otherwise, you wouldn't be up here." Sasuke mumbled, fresh anger boiling in his stomach.

"Yes, but I'd like to hear your side too." Itachi said, still running his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"Fine, Naruto kissed me. I ran all the way here, and then he tried to get me to let him in my room, for God knows what. I told him no and he left me alone after that." Sasuke felt the uncontrollable anger and shame course through him again but Itachi running his fingers through his hair kept him calm.

"Did you like it?" Itachi asked, scratching Sasuke's scalp.

"No! I'm not gay!" Sasuke said, sitting up. Why the hell did he just ask that? "Get out! Get out! Get out!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi stood and left. He'd have to clean his little brother's room again.

1234567890987654321

Two hours later, Sasuke was asleep and Itachi came back into his room to find it, indeed, trashed once again. He cleaned it as silently as he could before kissing his younger brother's head and going back outside.

"So, is he asleep?" Kiba asked. After hearing what had happened with Sasuke from Itachi, they had all gotten worried.

"Yeah, I cleaned his room again." Itachi said.

Shikamaru told them that he was in deep denial about how he felt for Naruto and that Naruto pushed him into the beginning of accepting it.

"Let's just hope he'll be better tomorrow…" Kiba said. "I have to go, or else my mom will beat the shit out of me." He let out a small chuckle before leaving.

"Me too, or my mom will nag the shit out of me." Shikamaru said before standing and walking out of the yard.

Gaara just stood and left. Itachi lit another cigarette and smoked it before going inside and to his room.

_God I hope he's better tomorrow…_ Itachi thought, looking at the wall that separated their rooms. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

1234567890987654321

**Yay! This chapter is longer than the others by a few hundred words.**

**The next chapter will probably be up in a few days.**

**Happy late Halloween! Hope you all had fun like I did.**

**Constructive criticism encouraged.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**It's been a few days since I updated because I've been super busy lately. **

**I currently have a swollen joint connecting my spine to my hip, so I won't type much while it still hurts, as all I can really do easily is lay down.**

**Ok, warnings and the other stuff is in the Intro.**

**Enjoy.**

**1234567890987654321**

It was the next day when Naruto came over again. It didn't seem like too long, considering it was the next day. But it was around nine-o-clock pm when he came over that day.

Sasuke was sitting between Itachi and Gaara. He was laughing at something Kiba said. He looked over with everyone else. His smile immediately fell. He stood, brushed off his pants and walked into the house.

Itachi quickly finished his cigarette before following Sasuke into the house to clean his room again when he was done smashing it.

Naruto took his seat and picked up the still lit cigarette butt and hitting it until the ember fell out.

"That was awkward…" Kiba said, twiddling his thumbs in a very Hinata way.

"Indeed." Shikamaru agreed, rolling over and wiggling around to get comfortable.

Gaara nodded his head, continuing to glare at the grass.

"Whatever." Naruto said, grabbing a cigarette out of Itachi's pack, knowing he wouldn't care, and lit it. At this rate, he was going to be a smoker.

1234567890987654321

In Sasuke's room, again trashed, Itachi cleaned while Sasuke lay in his bed. Itachi would have to keep Naruto out of Sasuke's room, or he was cleaning again.

"Why don't you go outside and talk to Naruto while I'm cleaning up here?" Itachi suggested, picking up a broken lamp carefully.

Sasuke rolled over and Itachi immediately regretted saying anything about Sasuke going outside to talk to Naruto. Sasuke's eyes were puffy and bruised from crying, making his glare all the more intense.

"Fine, don't if you don't want to." Itachi said, throwing away the broken glass.

Sasuke rolled back over and started to shake, obviously crying again.

"Itachi! Sasuke! We're back!" They heard Mikoto, their mother, call from downstairs.

"Ok!" Itachi called back, picking up the last of the mess. "I'm going to go back outside and keep the guys from getting lonely. Don't throw another fit."

Sasuke turned back around and glared again. He did not want whatever it was he was doing to be called a fit. He was not 'throwing fits'. He was letting out his anger and frustration out in a destructive way.

Itachi left the room and started downstairs. Sasuke continued to stare at the wall ahead of him. It was so white… Why was it so white?

Sasuke suddenly had the urge to paint his wall, but didn't have the energy. He'd tell his mom and dad about that tomorrow, unless Naruto came over and ruined his mood.

1234567890987654321

"So, how's Sasuke?" Kiba asked. He'd become worried after he noticed Naruto but the fence. He was even more worried when he saw Sasuke go inside in a rush.

"He trashed his room again and then lay in his bed the entire time I cleaned it up." Itachi opened up his cigarette pack and pulled one out. "Did you take a cigarette Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "Ok." Itachi said, lighting his cigarette.

Shikamaru sat up. "I would have guessed he'd be closer to accepting that he was attracted to Naruto by now. I'm actually kind of surprised." He said, running his hand through his hair.

"Do you really think it would have only taken a day?" Kiba asked. He kind of doubted that.

"I don't know. Naruto, how long did it take for you to accept it?" Shikamaru asked, directing everyone's attention to him.

Naruto thought for a moment. "As soon as I noticed I guess…" He said. "So I guess a few months maybe. I don't know when I started feeling that way toward him." He glanced at Itachi, who then handed him his lit cigarette. Naruto took a few hits before handing it back to Itachi.

"How long has it been since you accepted it?" Kiba asked, now curious.

"About six months or so." Naruto answered.

"How has your life been since then?" Shikamaru asked the blonde. He wasn't gay so he had no idea what it was like to accept being gay.

"It's been less confusing, but it hurts everyday to know that Sasuke doesn't seem to want to accept being gay." Naruto said. He was suddenly sad and hurt. He didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Naruto stood to leave, but Gaara grabbed his wrist. He stared Naruto down before letting go. Naruto understood though, Gaara was annoyed and wanted to go with him. He helped Gaara up and waved good bye.

1234567890987654321

Sasuke peeked out the door about ten minutes later. He didn't want to be around Naruto, but he didn't think he'd left already.

Outside, there was only Itachi and Shikamaru (Kiba left about five minutes ago, he couldn't be late again for a little while). He walked outside slowly, looking around. He expected Naruto to jump out of nowhere and tackle him and force him to talk to him.

"Hey, Itachi…" Sasuke said awkwardly. Itachi and Shikamaru looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke's clothes were messed up and wrinkled, his eyes lightly bruised and raw, his palms bloody (from throwing something broken again), his hair ruffled and in need of a brushing, but then they'd see the spots he'd ripped out. Sasuke was just a mess all over.

"Damn." Shikamaru mumbled. He'd never seen an Uchiha look anything less than perfect.

Itachi had though. After Sasuke was born, his mother went got post-partum depression. She'd never brushed her hair and would scream whenever someone tried to get her to take her medicine her doctor had prescribed her. So, yeah. Itachi had seen this and worse.

Sasuke walked over to them, stumbling every few steps. He sat down in Itachi's lap, seeking comfort.

Itachi stroked his hair, feeling his bald spots. He looked at him oddly before dismissing it. Their mother had shaven her head.

After smoothing out his hair, he could see them. There were at least six of them. Good thing it was summer, it could grow back.

1234567890987654321

After about thirty minutes of sitting in his brother's lap and getting his hair stroked, Sasuke fell asleep.

"Dude, Sasuke's asleep." Shikamaru said, looking at Sasuke carefully. Sasuke didn't snore, so it was harder to tell if he was sleeping.

Itachi nodded. He'd already known that; had known that five minutes after Sasuke fell asleep. He carefully stood up with Sasuke in his arms. He walked up to the stairs and into the house. Shikamaru followed him.

Upstairs, in Sasuke's room, Shikamaru and Itachi were surprised to find the room trashed again.

With Shikamaru helping him, it only took fifteen minutes to clean the room.

If Itachi didn't already have his father's company in his inheritance, he decided he would be a maid.

Why not? He was already getting practice.

1234567890987654321

**Yo! This took a total of 3 days for me to write.**

**I started driving with an instructor yesterday and I'll be done tomorrow, so I should be able to update again sooner than this… maybe… no promises.**

**Anyways, please review, because if you don't then I might lose interest in writing the story and stop writing it. It's happened before, like once or twice, so it can happen again…**

**You've been warned!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a little while. I haven't been able to find the time to type this out. Even now I have Biology, Algebra II and English homework to do and it's 9:45 pm on a Monday.**

**Well, enjoy the story. I'm planning on putting a confrontation into this chapter. After all, the last two chapters have been about Sasuke avoiding Naruto. I think it's time.**

**1234567890987654321**

It was late in the night when Naruto came back over.

Itachi answered the door at almost one in the morning. There stood Naruto his hair wet from a shower.

"What's up?" Itachi asked. He was confused. Why would Naruto be here at one in the morning?

"Is Sasuke in bed?" Naruto panted out. He had run here from his house. While shampooing he got the idea that maybe if he forced Sasuke to talk to him, he would get over this.

"Yes, he passed out outside after you left. I think it was about ten or eleven." Itachi said. He now knew what Naruto wanted and he didn't think it was a good idea. He and Shikamaru had just cleaned his room. And that was only a small part of it.

"Okay, can I go and wake him up. Or you, I don't care. I just really want to talk to him." Naruto said, still panting.

"I don't think it's a very good idea. He seemed like he was pretty tired." Itachi was trying his damned hardest to avoid a confrontation. He didn't even want to think of what it would do.

"Alright then." Naruto said and turned around.

1234567890987654321

Naruto was carefully climbing on the roof towards Sasuke's window. He knew that Itachi was trying to keep him away from Sasuke. He wouldn't have it. He knew if he forced a confrontation, it would at least push Sasuke into acceptance.

He climbed through the window quietly and looked at the bed. Sure enough, there was Sasuke, sleeping soundly.

Naruto winced at the bald spots on Sasuke's head. In the dark, he could just barely see the bruises around his eyes and the irritated skin underneath his eyes and on his cheeks.

Naruto decided it was best not to wake him up, but he still wanted a confrontation. Sasuke had a king sized bed, and he didn't take up more than a third of it spread out. Naruto carefully lay down and was suddenly thankful for Sasuke's Temperpidic. Sasuke wasn't a light sleeper, but he wasn't a heavy sleeper either.

He put an arm carefully over Sasuke and relaxed into the soft memory foam. He fell asleep soon after.

1234567890987654321

Sasuke woke up with a comfortable weight near his hip on his torso. He sniggled a little closer to the body heat behind him and felt the body do the same. He snuggled in and made himself comfortable.

His eyes shot open.

_There's someone else in my bed._

He turned his head, craning his neck.

_Please be Itachi. Please be Itachi. Please be Itachi…_

He saw the blonde hair first.

He screamed.

1234567890987654321

Naruto was awoken by a scream.

"Hmm… Too early…" He mumbled, grabbing the one who screamed and pulled him closer.

"I don't care! Get the fuck out of my room!" The scream continued and was starting to struggle.

Naruto suddenly remembered where he was and why he was here.

"Sasuke! I really need to talk to you!" He said. He knew he probably already ruined it. He was supposed to wake up first. He even set the alarm on his phone.

"I still don't care! Naruto, get out of my room!" Sasuke was crying again and would throw the lamp his brother had re-bought for him yesterday, but Naruto was holding on to him.

"I don't care either! I love you! I always have and I know it was stupid of me to kiss you at the fair, but I misunderstood when you said you loved me. I'm sorry." Naruto felt the beginning of tears slide down his face. Sasuke wasn't the only one who had been crying.

"I didn't know you'd take it that way! I meant it as friendship!" Sasuke had stopped struggling in favor of sobbing. His lungs hurt, it was hard to breath and therefore, hard to speak.

"I know that now. I just want our friendship to go back to the way it was before I kissed you." Naruto whispered. His tears were already calming down. He stroked Sasuke's head, even with the bald spots, which felt gross, but he didn't care.

"I can't do that." Sasuke said, he was sobbing even harder now.

"Yes you can. We can just pretend that this had never happened." Naruto reasoned, almost begged.

"No I can't." Sasuke choked, his tender cheeks began to bleed a tiny bit.

"Yes you can, just come outside later, it's too early now." Naruto looked at the clock. It was five-thirty in the morning. That was why his alarm hadn't gone off. He had set it for six.

"I can't! I can't!" Sasuke started to struggle again. He didn't even want Naruto in his room, let alone trying to tell him to be his friend again.

"I just want you to try. Please just try for me… Sasuke… Please…" Naruto begged. He would normally be ashamed to beg, but this was really important.

Sasuke felt rage. Why wasn't he listening? He already said he couldn't do it.

Sasuke was able to pull himself out of Naruto's arms. "Get out!" He yelled, almost shrieked. "Get out! NOW!"

Naruto stood up faster than he should have and felt lightheadedness hit him like a ton of bricks. He fell right back down and stood a little slower.

"NOW!" Sasuke yelled again. He grabbed the lamp and threw it at him. Naruto dodged and looked at him disbelievingly. He couldn't believe that this was the boy who agreed to have a joint-custody of a stuffed fox with his less than half a week ago.

Sasuke started to grab anything he could and threw it at Naruto. Pillows, pictures, books, anything he could grab. He wanted him out now.

Naruto, not being a complete idiot, hurried out of the room as fast as possible. On the way out, he ran into Itachi, who was awoken by the screaming. He was able to get dressed groggily for about thirty seconds before he heard a crash. At that point he rushed.

"I thought you left." Itachi said, ignoring the now constant crashing going on inside Sasuke's room.

"I, uh, snuck in." Naruto said, embarrassed and scared at the same time. He had no idea it was this bad.

Something struck the door before they heard another scream and then loud sobbing.

"You need to leave." Itachi said. He knew something like this would happen. He knew it.

"Okay." Naruto said, running down the stairs and almost running Mikoto down.

"I heard crashes and screaming. Is everything okay?" Mikoto asked, with worried, motherly eyes.

"Um, that's up to Sasuke." Naruto said before running the rest of the way down the stairs.

Mikoto got out of his way and continued up the stairs. She got to the top and turned to where she heard crying. Into Sasuke's room.

1234567890987654321

Itachi was inside Sasuke's room before Naruto had started down the stairs. Inside he found Sasuke on his bed, sobbing so loud, they were almost yells.

He climbed onto the bed with Sasuke and pulled him into his arms. He almost cut his foot five times walking the six feet to Sasuke's bed.

Seconds later, Mikoto walked in and almost fainted a second later. The room looked as though a tornado ripped through the room while a bull raged war with an army. Glass and random items covered the floor.

"What happened in here?" Mikoto yelled. It was a good thing Fugaku was working the night shift. He would have called the police.

"Don't worry about it. I have it under control." Itachi said, petting Sasuke's head. He was starting to calm down.

"Obviously you don't, otherwise this wouldn't be happening." Mikoto said. She not only wanted to know, she had to know.

"Mom, I've got this covered. It's too long of a story and neither of us wants to tell it." Itachi growled. He knew Sasuke didn't want their parents to know.

"Fine." Mikoto said and walked away. But this definitely wasn't over. She would find out.

Itachi was able to get Sasuke back into bed. Afterwards, he carefully cleaned up most of the glass up and went back to bed.

He'd finish cleaning up after he woke up again.

12345678987654321

**This is the longest chapter yet and I knew it would be.**

**Mikoto is about to go into nosey mom mode.**

**I noticed that at the end of every chapter, Itachi is cleaning. Itachi is Sasuke's bitch when it comes to his room.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. The angst is building up like a skyscraper.**

**Please review and I will love you and will probably update sooner.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been awhile. My niece and her daughter are staying here with us for a little while and I went to work last night. I guess I could have started it there, but I didn't.**

**Anyways, Naruto won't be in this chapter much. **

**Enjoy.**

**1234567890987654321**

The next day, Naruto didn't come over when he usually did. Itachi didn't mind. This just meant Sasuke could go outside and hang out with his friends today.

Sasuke sat comfortably beside Shikamaru at the table, even though Shikamaru was laying on the table part. Gaara was sitting on a chair beside Itachi, who was smoking a ciggarette. Gaara was glaring at the fire pit, which was currently unlit. He wanted it lit so he could glare at the fire.

Sasuke laughed at Gaara. Itachi's lighter was almost out of fluid, there was no way he was going to kill his lighter to light a fire. He still had seven cigarettes left.

Naruto's usual seat, another chair beside Itachi, was unoccupied. Sasuke looked at it and glared at it.

Itachi figured that Naruto was avoiding Sasuke after what had happened last night. But that was ok; this would give Sasuke some time alone to think. Maybe that was what Naruto was doing. Itachi didn't know, nor did he care.

Shikamaru sat up suddenly. Everyone looked at him.

"Sorry, had a dream where the world turned into ashes but it was still the world, so we were still living on it, but evolution took place again and we became smaller." Shikamaru said. Everyone looked at him. Itachi just looked away and hit his cigarette. Gaara looked back down after a glance and Sasuke laughed for about a minute before catching his breath and letting it go. Shikamaru lay back down after Sasuke calmed down.

Itachi was surprised at how well Sasuke's mood was without Naruto here. It was like a complete turnaround. It made him happy, but sad too. He used to happier with Naruto here.

Gaara stood up. "I have to go." He said, already making the move toward the gate.

"Later!" Sasuke called. Gaara waved behind him to his friends and disappeared around the corner.

Shikamaru was back asleep in seconds, giving Sasuke the chance to ask Itachi a question.

"Itachi, what do you think I should do?" Sasuke asked, allowing a few tears through.

Itachi looked at his little brother. "I think you should honestly think about what you want." Itachi said. "I think you should put aside whatever it is you have been thinking about and think about what you want and need."

"Okay, Itachi. Thank you." Sasuke climbed into Itachi's lap and cuddled in. Itachi stroked Sasuke's head. His hair was growing back. Good thing the Uchiha's hair grows quickly.

Sasuke leaned back into it. Several minutes later, Sasuke climbed off Itachi's lap and back into his own seat.

Shikamaru rolled over and a complete earful of their conversation. Sasuke should have asked for this advice a while ago.

Curfew rolled around and Sasuke had to go inside, he was tired anyway.

Shikamaru sat up. "You want to check his room in an hour or so, don't you?" He asked.

Itachi hit his cigarette and nodded. "Sure as fuck I do."

1234567890987654321

Sasuke was lying in his bed, but he didn't tear up his bedroom. He didn't even plan to. Instead he was thinking.

He was thinking about what he wanted.

He decided that if Naruto was a girl, he'd date him. But he wasn't a girl, and Sasuke wasn't gay. He hadn't enjoyed the kiss. Even though it could have been the shock of Naruto kissing him. He might have to try again. Not with Naruto though, that would give the wrong idea.

Suddenly an idea came to mind.

Shikamaru was platonic.

1234567890987654321

Itachi and Shikamaru came into Sasuke's room. They almost pissed their pants when they saw it was clean.

Sasuke was staring at the ceiling, he hadn't even noticed them.

"I think he's taking your advice." Shikamaru said. Sasuke twitched, but didn't come out of his zoning.

Itachi and Shikamaru walked out of the room. Seconds after the door closed, Sasuke sat up.

_Shikamaru's platonic._

1234567890987654321

Shikamaru and Itachi sat outside.

"Shikamaru, what if he doesn't get better? What if he only gets worse?" Itachi said, chain-smoking. They had been outside for less than ten minutes and he was already on his fourth cigarette.

"He'll get better if he's able to decide what he wants. If not, he can't get better. Then he'll have to accept what he wants." Shikamaru said. Itachi nodded. That sounded good.

"What if he can't accept what he found out?" Itachi asked.

"Then he'll be in denial forever." Shikamaru stated.

1234567890987654321

Sasuke thought for nearly thirty more minutes before figuring out how to get Shikamaru to kiss him. It would take a lot of pot, but he could ask for fifty bucks and Shikamaru would smoke it.

Shikamaru never talked about it, but he smoked pot. Everyone knew, and he knew everyone knew. He just didn't talk about it.

Sasuke had seen him high twice. Each time, he didn't anything you'd ask of him, especially if you gave him a few bucks.

Then, he'd ask Shikamaru for help. He'd say yes, they'd kiss and then he would see if he felt anything.

Now he just had to spend fifty bucks.

1234567890987654321

Gaara came back later that day and hung out for about two hours before leaving again.

Shikamaru and Itachi told him about what had happened. Gaara was surprised, Sasuke hadn't trashed his room! Holy fucking shit!

Several minutes later, after Gaara left, Sasuke came downstairs and asked Shikamaru if he wanted to go somewhere with him tomorrow. He shrugged his shoulders and said that he had nothing better to do, so why not.

Sasuke smiled almost hysterically and walked back inside. He decided he would go and talk to his other constantly high friend, Kankuro. Kankuro did talk about it and was known for selling every now and then. Sasuke just hoped Kankuro had fifty dollars worth.

The plan was in action, and he hoped it would be successful.

1234567890987654321

**In my little mind plot, which I should have written down, this stuff didn't happen, but don't worry, it'll all line up soon, I hope.**

**Anyways, I don't need any pointers on this stuff, I know prices. My brother does it all the time.**

**And sorry for taking so long. My cat has been having seizures and my dad just got out of the hospital for pneumonia, which was made worse by his C.O.P.D. Anyways, sorry for taking so long.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**=^.^=**


	7. Chapter 6

**The other day, I went to the doctor's. Turns out, I sprained my back. I didn't even know you could sprain your back! But I guess I sprained the S.I. joint that connects my spine to my hip by twisting it because I crack my back a lot.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**1234567890987654321**

The next night, Sasuke took Shikamaru out to a bridge where you could go underneath.

Sasuke pulled out a half from his pocket and asked if Shikamaru if he wanted to smoke with him. Shikamaru said yes and thrity minutes later, the pot was gone and so were they.

They both lay on they're backs. The sun was getting ready to set, so it was time to go through the plan.

But Sasuke couldn't remember what he was supposed to do. He knew it was important. But he just couldn't remember.

"What's on your mind, Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked. He leaned so he was resting on one elbow, looking at Sasuke.

"I was supposed to do something, but now I don't remember." Sasuke said, racking his brain, but he still couldn't remember what it was.

"It must not be too important then, just let it go." Shikamaru said, laying back down.

"No, it was important, I can remember that. I had a plan, and I know I already put it in action, but now I can't remember the next step." Sasuke grumbled and looked at Shikamaru, who was on his elbow again.

"Maybe we should go. Walking around might help you remember." Shikamaru said, lazily getting up. Sasuke moaned a little bit before getting up too.

They walked to the local convience store. Sasuke stared at the food for five minutes before grabbing a bag of chips and going up and paying for that and a bottle of soda it took him seven minutes to grab. Shikamaru had been done for ten minutes and followed Sasuke while he made up his mind.

They left the store and walked to Sasuke's house. Itachi wasn't there, so no one was there. Shikamaru laid across the table and Sasuke sat down on the table's bench, twitching a little bit every now and then.

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru and it clicked. He remembered his plan.

"Hey Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked as innocently as he could.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru said. He sat up and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me." Sasuke said. He got up onto the table next to Shikamaru.

"What would that be?" Shikamaru asked, staring at Sasuke with dialated eyes.

"You know about, well, the Naruto stuff, and I was wondering if you could help me see if I was gay." Sasuke said, looking away awkwardly.

"Sure." Shikamaru said.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked up at him, still nervous.

"I said sure." Shikamaru said. He carefully held Sasuke's face and pulled his face towards his and touched their lips together.

Sasuke's stomach clenched in a plesent way, but not what he would expect.

Shikamaru pulled away slowly. "Hope to have helped." He said and resumed a casual position.

Sasuke didn't think that the feeling he had was that of attraction. Maybe he wasn't the right person to test on.

Itachi walked into the backyard after Sasuke and Shikamaru kissed. He was surprised to see that Sasuke had such a thoughtful look on his face, as well as a completely distant one.

Itachi sat down. Sasuke hadn't even noticed him. A little bit of drool ran down from Sasuke's lip and dangled there before he snapped out of his daze and wiped his drool off with his sleeve.

He looked over at the sound of a lighter and jumped when he saw Itachi.

"Holy shit! When did you get here!" Sasuke said.

"About thirty seconds ago." Itachi said, hitting his cigarette.

Shikamaru sat up. He was a little worried that Sasuke would give away that he was high. It wasn't too hard to give yourself away.

"Oh." Sasuke said dumbly, staring back off into space. Shikamaru sighed a little bit, laying back down.

"So what did you two end up doing today?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up. "We just walked around for a little while and came back here." He said, relizing he wouldn't be able to space off anymore for now.

"Okay. Is that it? That sounds kind of boring." Itachi said suspiciously. Sasuke usually doesn't give those short, half-assed answers. There was obviously something else.

"Yeah, that's pretty much all we did." Sasuke said. Shikamaru sat up again, becoming worried. Itachi was suspicious. Shit.

"'Pretty much', huh? So you did do something else?" Itachi asked. Did Sasuke look high?

"We went to the convience store." Sasuke added.

"Why?" Itachi asked. Sasuke looked totally high right now.

"We were thirsty and hungry." Sasuke explained. Sasuke thought Itachi still had no idea, or that he would be able to slip out of it.

"You're high, aren't you?" Itachi deadpanned.

Sasuke and Shikamaru felt their hearts stop. Shikamaru's eyes widened very slightly and Sasuke stopped breathing.

"N-no." Sasuke stuttered.

Itachi didn't buy it though. He turned to look at Shikamaru. Shikamaru held his gaze for about ten seconds before looking away. Shikamaru didn't get Sasuke high, it was actually the other way around. Being Sasuke's friend, he would cover for him though.

"Why did you get Sasuke high?" Itachi said emotionlessly. Shikamaru didn't answer.

"If it happens again, you're dead. Both of you." Itachi pointed at both of them and hit his cigarette.

Shikamaru nodded and let it go.

Sasuke felt ashamed. He knew that Itachi was mad at both of them, but Itachi placed the blame of it happening on Shikamaru. It didn't matter much anyway, he decided. He didn't really like being high. He was thirsty as shit and he couldn't remember anything that happened more than five minutes ago. He probably should have researched the effects of marujuana.

He also felt really fucking tired. He wanted to go to bed.

Sasuke stood up and said that he was going to go to bed. Itachi nodded and Shikamaru just stared at him for about two seconds before looking away.

Sasuke walked upstairs and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

1234567890987654321

Itachi looked at Shikamaru as soon as Sasuke was inside.

"What did you and my brother do while you two were hanging out?" Itachi asked. He had a feeling Shikamaru took advantage of his brother.

"We layed under the bride for about and hour, then we went to the convience store. Sasuke took twelve minutes deciding what he wanted. Then we came back here and just sat and then you came here." Shikamaru said.

"Nothing else?" Itachi asked.

"Nope, it wasn't even as boring as it sounded." Shikamaru said. "Sasuke's kinda fun when he's high." He said grinning.

Shikamaru stood up to leave before Itachi could pry anything else out of him.

Itachi sighed and finished his cigarette and went inside. He checked in Sasuke's room and found him sound asleep.

Hopefully, he never got high again.

1234567890987654321

**Since Sasuke's in denial, the clenching in his stomach isn't going to mean anything to him. **

**My back fucking hurts… :( I don't like it.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**

**Bye for now…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long. I've been really depressed lately… and my laptop had a Trojan virus on it. I got it from YouTube… I no longer trust YouTube.**

**Anyways… enjoy.**

**1234567890987654321**

Sasuke woke up feeling very thirsty and a little dizzy. He vaguely remembered what happened last night. He remembered the kiss though, and that was what was important.

He thought back on it and the feeling he had. It wasn't a very long kiss, not at all, but he was able to feel something.

The clenching in his stomach, he didn't understand it. He also didn't understand the slightly embarrassed feeling he had either. Was that attraction? He didn't think so. Why would you be embarrassed about attraction, and why would you feel a little sick? He'd heard of butterflies, sure. But wasn't that supposed to feel good? Not a little weird, but only good.

Sasuke thought about all of this while he was chugging a large cup of milk. He thought about it while he walked back upstairs to lie back down. He thought about it while he was lying down.

He decided that it wasn't attraction. He also decided that as long as Naruto didn't try to kiss him again, he would be friends with him. The thought of not being able to give Naruto the relationship he wanted depressed him quite a bit. He didn't understand that either. He didn't feel like deciding what it meant, he just wanted to cry for a while and then sleep for a few hours. So that's what he did. After crying for twenty minutes, he felt better. Then he fell asleep for a few hours.

1234567890987654321

Mikoto listened outside of Sasuke's door while he cried and walked in a few minutes after it ended. When she walked in, she found him asleep with damp tear tracks running down his cheeks. She stroked his hair and kissed him on the forehead.

Itachi walked into the room and told his mother he had it from here. He heard Sasuke crying from his room across the hall.

Mikoto left and went downstairs to start making breakfast and doing other motherly chores.

Itachi dried off the tears from Sasuke's face before making sure he didn't smell. After making sure that Sasuke was clean, he himself went downstairs to take a morning piss.

After he was all done with all of that, he heard a knock at the door. It was Naruto and Gaara. Itachi called out to his mother that he was going outside and immediately lit a cigarette as soon as his foot touched the ground.

"Really need a cigarette, huh?" Naruto said, chuckling. He didn't look too much better than Sasuke, Itachi supposed. Naruto would look fine if it weren't for the heavy bags under his eyes. He tried to cover them. He had some eyeliner on, not nearly as much as Gaara. But then again, Naruto had slept in the past week, Gaara hadn't.

"Yeah." Itachi replied, hitting the cigarette hard. "I suppose you want to know how Sasuke is."

"A little bit." Naruto answered a little awkwardly.

"He was crying this morning. Then he fell back asleep. His room hasn't been trashed in a couple of days. I think he's doing better." Itachi said, hitting his cigarette again.

"That's good." Naruto said. He still doubted he would sleep too much tonight but who cared? Sasuke was doing better.

1234567890987654321

A few hours later, the whole gang was here. Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto had all come over and Sasuke had come outside. He wasn't sitting beside Naruto like he used to, but just being outside at the same time as he was over was a big step.

Shikamaru was probably the most pleased. Kissing him had actually helped. Shikamaru had the lips of a god, at least he thought so.

Sasuke was sad the entire time he was outside. He was sad he couldn't sit next to Naruto because he was still nervous. He was sad everyone was impressed with him sitting outside when he himself was sad. He was sad because everyone seemed so happy, even Naruto when it seemed he hadn't slept in days.

He went inside a couple hours after coming out. He stole a biscut from dinner and went upstairs. He nibbled on it until it was about half way gone, not finding his appetite. He set it aside and layed down to cry.

1234567890987654321

It was a few hours later before everyone had left, Naruto and Gaara being the last ones. Itachi went inside and ate dinner. His mother thought Sasuke might have taken the fourth biscut to eat upstairs. When Itachi went upstairs, he checked on Sasuke and found half of the biscut his mom had been looking for. He took it downstairs and put it in the fridge.

"Sasuke only ate half of it?" Mikoto asked when she saw half the biscut.

"Yeah, he must not be that hungry." Itachi said.

"But he hasn't eaten anything all day." Mikoto said, a little confused. Sasuke usually had such a healthy appetite. It must have been that he cried that morning.

Itachi nodded and went back upstairs.

He checked on Sasuke one last time. He was asleep in his bed, looking exauaghsted, probably from crying. Knowing how depressed Sasuke was outside, it didn't surprise him too much.

Itachi tucked in his little brother, waking him up for only a moment. He kissed his forhead and went into his own room. It was way too early for bed so Itachi just layed down for about two hours before falling asleep himself.

1234567890987654321

Sasuke was awoken late in the night by the need to pee. He ran into the bathroom. On the way back, he looked into his brother's room and peered inside. He was thinking about going inside and sleeping with his brother like he used to when he had nightmares. It sounded nice, sleeping and cuddling with his brother.

After a few more seconds of thinking, he walked into the room and over to the bed. He lifted the covers and climbed in. He snuggled up with his brother. Itachi groaned a little and pulled him closer before his even breathing continued.

Sasuke felt himself falling asleep, warm and comfortable in his brother's arms.

1234567890987654321

**After the whole virus ordeal, I changed my password from yourmomgoestocollege to chucknorris. My computer wouldn't let me on. Just proof that no one gets past Chuck Norris. But really, it made me cry. It was really frustrating.**

**Anyways, because of that, I wasn't able to do this for like two days… god I hate technology…**


	9. Chapter 8

**I know it's been awhile but I was thinking of something to put for this chapter. I got off early from school because of exams. My Spanish exam was harder but I think I did well on it. I know I did well on my history exam. **

**Anyways, this is going to be mostly Naruto's P.O.V. Enjoy.**

1234567890987654321

Naruto lay in his bed, looking at the clock every five minutes or so. It was five-thirty in the morning. He hadn't slept in about a week.

He sat up and lit a cigarette. It was Itachi's habit, but it was helping a little bit. Not with his health or anything like that, but he was able to get through the day.

Naruto stood and found some ramen. He heated it and picked at it for about fifteen minutes before picking it up and flushing it down the toilet. He wasn't eating much lately.

He was tired, but couldn't sleep. He was hungry with no appetite. He didn't care though. He knew Sasuke was eating and sleeping and that was what was important.

He lit another cigarette.

He looked at the clock again. It was a quarter till six. He wouldn't be able to go to the Uchiha house until about noon. He sat down on the couch and turned on the x-box. If he was lucky, there would be some high-schooler still on so he could play Call of Duty with them. If not, he would play Guitar Hero or something.

1234567890987654321

Naruto knocked on the door to the Uchiha house. He was lighting another cigarette when Itachi answered. Itachi raised his eyebrow at the lit cigarette before lighting his own.

"What's up?" Itachi said, noticing thicker eyeliner than before. He decided he wouldn't mention it.

"Nothing. Is Sasuke up?" Naruto asked.

"No, it's only seven-thirty. He's a teenager. He won't be up until noon." Itachi said, hitting his cigarette again.

Naruto hummed in understanding. The both of them hit their cigarettes again.

"When did you decide to become an official smoker?" Itachi asked.

Naruto looked at him. "About three days ago. I'm still on my first pack."

Itachi nodded and walked outside and into the backyard.

1234567890987654321

Naruto was ready to pass out when noon finally rolled around. He decided to hang out for a couple more hours before leaving and taking a three day nap.

Sasuke came outside about five minutes later. When he saw Naruto, he noticed a sad look in his eyes, making him so much older than he really was.

He sat down a distance away from Naruto, and that made Naruto sad. Depression had been hitting them hard. Naruto knew it was hitting him hard, as he'd never been depressed a day in his life.

Kiba and Gaara came over around one, dragging a half-asleep Shikamaru with them. Sasuke glanced their way. Naruto hadn't bothered.

Naruto and Itachi both had a cigarette lit, Itachi hitting it harder and faster. He was lighting up another one before Naruto had even smoked his.

Shikamaru saw the cigarette and sighed. "Those are going to kill you, Naruto." He said.

"I know." Naruto said, hitting it and blowing it in Shikamaru's direction. The wing blew it away, so Naruto tried again. And again before he gave up.

"Fuck you wind." He said.

Gaara started his usual staring contest with the fire pit and Shikamaru fell asleep on the table.

Kiba wasn't cracking his usual jokes, though. He could feel the depression hanging in the air. It took him forever to get used to the depression hanging around Gaara and Itachi. Now that the depression had doubled, it was making him a little sad.

Gaara could feel it too, but he ignored it better. Having been depressed his entire life, he was able to deal with others being depressed better.

Shikamaru was half-asleep when he came in and asleep now, so he didn't even notice.

Itachi didn't even care. Sasuke was too sad to notice and Naruto was the same.

They chatted for about two hours about nothing. Itachi talked about a college he was looking at, Kiba talked about a new brand of dog food they had found that made their puppies healthier, Shikamaru snored, Sasuke threw in a few words but didn't start his own conversation and Naruto talked about how much his throat was hurting.

Naruto left at four-thirteen, too tired to stay. On the way home, he smoked a cigarette, getting weird looks from people who knew him and getting ignored by those who didn't. He didn't care though. He didn't want to be limited by the backyard that wasn't his. Itachi could claim the yard, he would claim the city.

He made it home in ten minutes. He opened the door of his building and smelled cats. There were no animals even allowed in the building. He skipped the broken step and got to his floor. He unlocked his door with the key that was stuck inside, but you had to move a certain way to use and opened his door. He ignored the smell of mold, mildew and old cigarette smoke and took off his shoes.

He sat on the old, broken, and torn up sofa and relaxed for a moment before going to his room. He carefully stepped over his random piles of clothes and garbage and pulled down his pants and took off his shirt.

He lay down on the bed and realized he was no longer tired.

1234567890987654321

Naruto did eventually fall asleep. While he slept, someone came into the apartment.

Sasuke looked around while plugging his nose. How could someone live in such a disgusting place?

He guessed his way around the small apartment and found Naruto in his room. It smelled better in the room. Like cologne and Naruto himself. It was only seven but he could see that Naruto was asleep on the bed. Sasuke saw that the room was messy and cleaned it a bit, putting the dirty clothes into a hamper near a door-less closet and carried the garbage to the waste basket in the kitchen, not breathing until he got back into Naruto's bedroom.

When he was back inside, Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and felt tears slip down his face. He held back sobs and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Sasuke stood and left the apartment.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around the room, which was now clean enough to walk through.

"Was someone here?"

1234567890987654321

**I wrote quite a lot of nothing to fill the spaces, but I don't give a fuck.**

**I've been depressed lately… and I had exams.**

**I have school tomorrow :'( I really don't want to go…**

**Anyways. Please review, it might make me a bit happier…**


	10. Chapter 9

**This is probably the soonest I've started an update for this story… Oh well.**

**Exams are over and my lowest semester grade is in Algebra II… a 76 or something like that.**

**My stress is gone but the deression isn't.**

**Anyways, I'm not too depressed to type!**

**Enjoy.**

**1234567890987654321**

Sasuke had left his house when he was sure that no one was watching. He went to Naruto's smelly apartment building and had asked the guy at the front desk which apartment was Naruto's. He had gone up to Naruto's apartment and was overwhelmed by the smell.

He had kissed him on the cheek.

The need to kiss him had been more overpowering than the smell of the apartment. The kiss on the cheek had subdued the need, but it hadn't crushed it. He left before he could act further on the impulse.

He walked home in the warm summer air. It was still pretty early, on eight or so. He knew he wouldn't get into trouble for being out this late.

The kiss on Naruto's cheek was better than kissing Shikamaru on the cheek. Maybe he was only gay for Naruto? But he wasn't attracted to any girls, especially the ones that threw themselves at him. Was he asexual except towards Naruto? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he needed to talk to Naruto tomorrow.

Sasuke got home and went straight to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw short hair in the places he had ripped out and long hair everywhere else. His eyes were tired and confused with a hint of sadness behind them. Underneath his eyes were small puplish bags from tears.

He pulled his lower lids down and saw red rimming the inner part of the lid where it connected to the other lid. If his eyelashes were shorter, there would it would be red there too.

Maybe he should start wearing eyeliner like Naruto had started to so he could hide the red? He pulled out one of his mother's eyeliner pencils and tried to put it on. After several attempts he had one eye done. It made his eyes look better but made his face look more feminine. Who cared though? It was summer.

He did the other eye and looked at himself. He looked more alive now. He nodded his head and left the bathroom.

His mother looked at him, not noticing the eyeline because of the long eyelashes. Sasuke knew Itachi would notice though. He walked up to his bedroom and got onto his computer to get on facebook and such.

1234567890987654321

Itachi walked into his younger brother's bedroom and saw him facebook creeping some random person, probably from his school. Sasuke looked up at him and Itachi saw the eyeliner. Inside he was laughing but outside he only raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled.

"Why though?" Itachi asked, sitting on the bed.

"It hides the red." Sasuke turned back to the computer and read another status. He was on Sakura's page. It was covered with happy statuses.

Itachi got up and closely examined his younger brother's eyes. Sasuke tuned to face him so he could.

"It does hide the red a bit. You might want to do it on the top too." Itachi said, backing away from Sasuke's face.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to do that." Sasuke's face turned back to the computer.

"Sakura Haruno." Itachi read. "She's from school, right?"

"Yes, her statuses are all happy." Sasuke said. "They make me a little happier."

"Just went to the mall and found the cutest shoes ever with Ino." Itachi read from the computer. "That doesn't sound happy. That sounds obnoxious." He said.

"Yeah, but she was happy when she wrote it." Sasuke felt his eyes get hot and blinked a few times.

"Yeah. About shoes." Itachi said. "That's not that important. They'll be ruined in about a year."

"You've been wearing the same shoes for three years." Sasuke analyzed.

"That's because they're DC's. They're a good quality." Itachi explained.

Sasuke giggled and shut off the computer. Itachi wasn't sure why he was giggling. He was only telling the truth. All of his other shoes had lasted about a year.

"What's so funny?" Itachi asked.

"You. Just the way you said it. Like it was the most common knowledge in the world." Sasuke said, still giggling.

"It should be." Itachi said, smiling now. He was happy to put a smile on Sasuke's face when everything else seemed to be making him frown.

"I think I'm going to go to bed before something goes wrong." Sasuke said, standing up from his chair and walking to the bed.

"Alright, night." Itachi stood up and walked towards the door. He waited until Sasuke was laying in his bed before tuning off the light and walking out the door.

Sasuke lay there, staring at the ceiling before he felt his eyelids starting to become heavy.

He fell asleep with the thought of talking to Naruto tomorrow on his mind.

1234567890987654321

Itachi entered his own room and lay on the bed. He thought of all the things Sasuke was going through. The depression and confusion. He was glad he'd never have to go through, but sad he would never understand. He would never fall in love. He knew when he was about sixteen that he was asexual. He didn't understand why all the other guys were having sex but he wasn't.

It didn't matter anymore. He had gotten to the point of understanding two months after he discovered he wasn't attracted to girls like everyone else was, or boys like a few other boys were.

He did understand a little bit what Sasuke was going through, but never to the point of being able to help.

Itachi decided to say fuck it for now. He was tired.

1234567890987654321

The next morning, Itachi woke up at ten in the morning, which was about normal for him.

Naruto wasn't over yet. No one was. His parents weren't even up yet. A slight lonely feeling washed over him, even though he knew someone would be up soon.

1234567890987654321

Sasuke woke up at noon. When he walked downstairs, Itachi was watching tv alone. No one else was up.

Itachi looked a little lonely, so after Sasuke took his morning piss, he sat with him and watched Adventure Time.

"Why are you watching this?" Sasuke asked. He'd never like cartoons.

"Because it's awesome." Itachi said. "Just watch."

Sasuke did. He decided it was ok. It had some domb shit in there, but that was obviously the point of it.

They heard a knock on the door. Itachi stood and answered it. Naruto was standing in the doorway.

Sasuke felt his stomach tighten. It was time to talk to Naruto.

123456789098764321

**I went to my therapist's today. She told me having a little animal in my room may be theraputic and help with my depression. I've been trying to get my mom to get me something like a rabbit or gerbil for like six years. I told her that and she was like ok. **

**I think this is the soonest I've ever updated for this story… Oh well though.**

**The reviews from the last chapter made me pretty happy. I smiled when I read them. So please review again :). **


	11. Chapter 10

**I have sever depression which I got from my mom and dad. I've been on a lot of different medication and none of it has worked. I had to go to the hospital for Zoloft because it gave me psycosis. **

**My depression will never go away…**

**On with the story.**

**1234567890987654321**

Sasuke watched Naruto over the fire, thinking about what he would say to him. Sasuke wasn't even one hundered percent on his feeling. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to act on what he thought he was feeling.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who was pretty much staring at him. He could tell Sasuke wanted to talk to him, but he wouldn't rush him into it. Maybe it was Sasuke who came into his apartment last night and cleaned up the place.

Gaara stared at the fire. Why was his hair red again?

Sasuke stood and tapped Naruto on the shoulder, hoping he would understand that Sasuke wanted him to follow him.

Naruto did understand and followed Sasuke to a more secluded area of the backyard.

"Yeah, Sasuke?" Naruto said, standing and waiting for Sasuke to start.

Sasuke took a few deep breaths, trying desperately to calm his pounding heart. "I don't really understand what I'm feeling." He started. Naruto nodded, understanding. "But I do know that I have feeling for you. I'm not sure what they are, but I know that they're there."

Naruto nodded again and put his hand on Sasuke's arm, urging him to continue.

"I want to know where these feelings take us, so I think we should…" Sasuke paused, not sure how to continue.

"See eachother?" Naruto supplied. He sure hoped that was where Sasuke was going.

"Yes." Sasuke said, relieved that he didn't have to say it and Naruto knew what he was trying to say.

"Ok, we'll give it a shot." Naruto said, taking Sasuke's hand in his own and sitting them both down on the table so Sasuke was sitting beside Kiba and Naruto.

Sasuke laid his head down on Naruto's shoulder and noticed something. This is exactly how they acted before! Maybe this wouldn't be as big of a change as he had thought.

Naruto felt his heart warm. This is what he'd always wanted, and now it was obvious that Sasuke had wanted this too, somewhere deep in his heart…

1234567890987654321

Night had fallen and Naruto was the last one there. He and Sasuke were still cuddling at the table. The others had left up to three hours ago. Itachi looked at his watch, eleven-twenty-two.

"Naruto, do you just want to stay the night?" Itachi asked, giving up on Naruto leaving anytime soon.

Naruto felt his body respond to the thought of sharing a bed with Sasuke.

Sasuke felt excitement and fear rise in his chest. It was too early for sex, but the idea of having it with Naruto made him shiver a little bit.

"Sure." Naruto said, putting an arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"No sex." Itachi said. "If I hear it going on, I'm cutting someone's dick off." He looked up at Naruto, showing that someone was him.

Sasuke felt a mix of dissapointment and relief. He nodded and looked up at Naruto, whose eyes showed dissapointment and fear.

Itachi lit a cigarette and handed Naruto his lighter. Naruto lit his own cigarette and took a hit off it. Sasuke was kind of surprised he was still doing it, he thought he would quit now that they were dating.

The two of them finished their cigarettes. Naruto held Sasuke's hand into the house and upstairs as Itachi told their parents Naruto was staying over.

Sasuke excused himself to the bathroom and scrubbed his teeth. Sure, there wasn't going to be any sex, but that didn't mean they wouldn't make out.

Naruto looked around Sasuke's room while he was in the bathroom. Other than a few new picture frames, it was the same as when he was here before the fair.

Itachi walked into the room and tossed some clothes at him. "For tonight." He said, leaving again. Naruto looked at the clothes. A baggy shirt and some sweatpants.

Sasuke walked out into the room as Naruto was taking off his shirt. Sasuke stared and looked away as he noticed Naruto was also taking off his pants. When he looked back up, Naruto was grinning at him.

"Pervert." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up and get in the bed." Sasuke growled at him, walking over to bed and getting in.

Naruto laughed and joined him. He pulled Sasuke onto his chest, putting his arms around him.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and smiled, leaning up and kissing him. Naruto pulled him closer before pulling away, not wanting to get carried away.

"Good night." Sasuke mumbled, laying his head on Naruto's chest, using it as a pillow.

"Night." Naruto said, kissing Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke fell asleep soon and after a few minutes of feeling Sasuke's chest rise and fall , Naruto fell asleep too. For the first time in a long time, Naruto slept restfully.

1234567890987654321

**That's the end of this short chapter. There will be one more chapter and it will be the epilouge. It will contain sex… ;) anyways. **

**Please review… Good reviews make me happy.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I know it's been forever, but I've been swamped with homework. I just caught up today… and now I've got more. I think I'm ahead now though.**

**Anyways, as you all know, this is the last chapter. It's been a while since I last wrote something dirty, so it'll probably be lame.**

**Enjoy**

**1234567890987654321**

Sasuke looked outside. The leaves had fallen and snow was threatening to begin it's oppression anyday now.

He and Naruto had started dating about four months ago in July. Since then, Sasuke had been diagnosed with depression and Naruto was there to make sure he took his medicine everyday after school.

This year, instead of feeling like the place where he could start his future, school felt like a cage.

Sasuke jumped when someone touched his shoulder. He turned around and saw it was Naruto. He smiled a little. Naruto was the only thing that could bring him from his depressing thoughts.

"You wanna go upstairs?" Naruto asked with a joking wink. Unknown to Naruto, Sasuke was planning to take that wink into action for the first time. Itachi already thought that they were, so why not?

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and led him up the stairs and into his room. Naruto took off his hoodie and sat on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke sat down beside him.

Sasuke was nervous. He didn't know how to start this. If only Naruto would.

Naruto was apparntly thinking the same thing. He took Sasuke's face into his hands and kissed him carefully. Sasuke reached behind Naruto and wrapped his hands around his waist.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and started exploring. Sasuke shyly replied and let Naruto unbutton and take off his shirt.

Naruto laid Sasuke back and started kissing down his neck and chest, taking time to pay attention to his nipples. Sasuke could feel the blood in his body begin to rush to his groin as Naruto went further down.

The blond unbuttoned and pulled Sasuke's pants down and took off his own shirt and pants, relieving himself of the building pressure.

Sasuke blushed as he felt Naruto pull down his boxers and instictively closed his legs. Naruto pulled himself back up so he could see Sasuke face to face.

While Naruto was kissing Sasuke again, he reached down into his discarded pants pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube and slicked three of his fingers.

Sasuke had unconsiously spread his legs again while he and Naruto were playing tonsil hocky. Naruto reached his lubed fingers down and prodded Sasuke's enterance as a warning before pushing a digit inside.

The raven tensed at the intrusion but allowed it. He wanted this too, afterall.

Naruto carefully inserted a second finger and Sasuke cringed. He started scissoring the fingers apart and broke the kiss to lean back. He grasped Sasuke's erection and slowly pumped him while he prepared him.

Sasuke moaned quietly as Naruto pushed the last finger in. It felt weird and slightly invasive. He concentrated on Naruto's hand instead of his fingers.

Naruto tried a few different angles before Sasuke jumped and threw a hand to his mouth. Naruto grinned and abused that spot, removing his hand from Sasuke's erection to reach back into his jeans to get a condom.

Sasuke squirmed on the bed, not even noticing the absence of Naruto's hand, too consumed by the pleasure happening inside of him to realize what was happening around him.

He whimpered when Naruto took the fingers away, and felt his nervousnes return as Naruto threw his legs over his shoulders and position himself. Naruto kissed his worry away and carefully slipped in. Sasuke cringed and whimpered and forced himself to relax. It didn't hurt as bad as he had thought it would. It was more uncomfortable than anything.

Naruto, fully seated, pulled out and began to shallowly thrust into Sasuke, angling himself again. Sasuke let out a breathy moan and Naruto took that as a sign he had found it.

Sasuke felt his brain melt just a little as Naruto thrust in and out of him, hitting his prostate over and over again with every thrust. He felt a coil grow inside his gut.

Naruto began to thrust more eradically as he neared the end. He gripped Sasuke's hard on again as Sasuke was too busy gripping the sheets beneath him. Nartuo pumped just as eradically as his thrusting and Sasuke came soon after. Naruto felt the clenching and came right behind him, pun intended.

Naruto collapsed beside Sasuke, both of them panting.

The door creaked open. Itachi looked inside.

"I knew you two were doing it." He said, closing the door before the pillow could hit him. Sasuke picked the pillow back up and put it underneath his head.

"I love you." He whispered against Naruto's chest as they curled up.

"I love you too." Naruto said, holding Sasuke in his arms.

Sasuke had never felt safer in his life.

1234567890987654321

**Done! No more waiting a month for the next chapter… :) **

**I have another idea for a story, but I really don't want to write it, at least till summer. **

**Anyways. Love all of you!**


End file.
